Home coming
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Another fic for Mephiles101 - this takes place after On hold- and before Legless. When Laura comes home from war, its all happy and junk
1. Chapter 1

**ok, another fanfiction for mephiles101, because I REALLY like her OC and if you have a problem w/ that, well, don't read this, or ANY of these, bite me, and if any of y'all have a problem w/ her, take it up with me bros.**

 **Anyways, this is another fic, takes place After 'On hold' the title ^ up there, kinda tells the story, so, w/o further delay, let's get on w/ this story ^^.**

Busy day, the streets packed with life, fish carried on with their everyday, normal lives, some stayed in town with their families, others were on their way to their jobs, and one, little yellow sponge, who should have been at work, rushed through the crowded streets, pushing to a few passing fish on the way, but not once had he stopped to even check if they were alright, just a, "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through, sorry!"

They all looked in his direction as he left, where on Earth could he need to be right now? On a Sunday? Spongebob's heart raced out of his chest, he felt nervous, and happy at the same time, afraid and excited.

He needed to hurry or he'd be late! The airport was just a few buildings ahead, he could see a plane landing, it must've been her.

Spongebob panted as he pushed through another crowd of waiting fish, all here for the same reason he was, but for a different person. He bit his nails as he paced back and forth, he then looked up as the doors opened and a swarm of Naval men, and women walked in, he jumped around, trying to find the one he was searching for.

What if he didn't recognize her? Or what if she didn't recognize him? What if she forgot, and, nah, there's no way. He awed as the last of them came though and she wasn't with them, maybe she's on the next flight, he sighed, turning around when his attention was drawn to the baggage carousel, at a tall woman who was searching through the many bags for hers.

"Laura?"

She turned her head towards the all too familiar voice, tears whelmed in his eyes, his lip quivered, she had changed alot since he'd last seen her, she was tall, and had a broken arm, "Spongebob?"

He shook his head as he ran for her, and wrapped her in his arms, he cried into her, she couldn't help the tears that filled the rim of her eyes, he looked up at her, he shook his head, "it's been too long!" he said, and she smiled, he sighed, "But, you're still as beautiful as ever, you have no idea how much I've missed you, I don't think I could have spent another day apart, I would have swam across the entire ocean to find you." he shook his head and she smiled before he brought her in for a long kiss.

Everyone in the room had stopped and turned to them, some of them cheered and some of them just watched, "It's been so lonely here, sure, I have Gary, and alot of friends but, they are nothing compared to you, please, don't ever leave me again." he said before he hugged and kissed her again.

He pulled back when he heard her gasp, "Oh, I'm sorry baby, was I squeezing too tight? Sorry I just missed you so much." he shook his head, and she smiled and shook her head, "No, it's just, I've got a broken arm and-"

"A broken arm! Who did it to you? Was it one of these guys, take me to them, and I'll teach them some respect!" he spat, and she laughed, "It's fine, Sponge, it's just from battle." she said as she showed him a metal, he gasped, taking the metal, "what is it?" he asked her, "it's so pretty." he said, and she smiled, taking it back, "I got it for saving my ship." she smiled, and he smiled back, "So, you showed them who was boss, huh?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Metal of honor, i'm a hero, hehe, just like you." she smiled, and he smiled, sure he was a hero, who saved Bikini Bottom a couple times but nothing compared to her, she saved the entire country, and he saved one city, he smiled, picking up her bags, "Come on, let's get you home, I've prepared dinner, and I know you're gonna like it, it's one of your old favorites." he winked and she shook her head, rubbing her stomach, "Oh good, I am starved, that air line doesn't give you anything except for stale chips, and peanuts."

* * *

 **Well, I guess I'll say that's the end of chapter one, it's a very short chapter, but hey, at least it's a story ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The air was light, and airy, laughter filled the calm air around him, Spongebob smiled as the greasy smell of the patties made their way up to his nose, of course, it was nothing compared to the smell of sweet rose, he shook his head as he glanced at the clock, only a few minutes left before his break, and they would be together once again.

The front door chimed when she walked in, she looked around to get a look at the place, so, this was the Krusty krab he always talked about, she looked around for him, he must've been in the back, she walked up to the register to the strange octopus man, "Uh, H, hello, sir." she grabbed his attention.

His eyes scanned her body, he then smiled, she was pretty hot, her breasts seemed to be the right size, and her thighs, in those shorts, and her legs, he smiled as he leaped into the register, "and, who might you be? I'm Squidward, which you'll find that I'm the most handsomest man in this building, it looks like you might be lost, but don't worry you came to the right place." he winked, and she just looked away, "Uh, yeah, um- Spongebob!" she squealed as the sponge of the hour poked his head through the order window.

Spongebob gasped, before he was shoved back in the kitchen by his face, "Never mind him, baby, that's just the cook, no one important." Squidward shrugged, Laura just looked at him, crossing her arms, this man made her feel uncomfortable, "You're kind sir, but I really came to see Spongebob." she forced a fake smile.

Squidward cocked is brow, hearing the boy's name who he'd just pushed away, Squidward scoffed, "You're kidding right? why on Earth would you want him?" he asked, and she cocked her brow, "Well, Squidward, it so happens that, Spongebob happens to be my fiance." she answered, before Spongebob walked out of the kitchen, rubbing his nose where Squidward had pushed him.

Laura hugged him, and then kissed him, Squidward stood back, shocked, she even had the nerve to kiss him, "Fiance?" he questioned, and they both looked at him, and Spongebob smiled, taking her hand, "Oh, Squidward, I haven't introduced you to Laura, yesterday was kinda, busy, huh, Laura, this is my old friend, coworker, and our neighbor, Squidward." he gestured to him.

"And, Squidward, this is my fiance, Laura." Spongebob smiled at her, "yeah, we met." she glared at him, and Spongebob just smiled, "Oh, that's good!" he cheered, "Fiance?" Squidward questioned again, Spongebob sighed, "Yes sir, me and this beautiful lady, are getting married in a couple months." he informed.

Squidward cocked his brow, "You're kidding, right? You've got to kidding, well, I guess it's true, you can be pretty, and dumb." Squidward scoffed having Laura glare at him, she tugged Spongebob's arm, "Come on, Robert, let's go out for lunch before it's too late." she suggested as she pulled him along, and he just waved to Squidward as they left.

Spongebob and Laura laughed as they walked into the ice cream parlor, he smiled as he watched her face light up, it had been a while since she'd actually stepped into an ice cream shop, "They have every flavor you can think of." he said as he lead her to the start of the line.

Her eyes shined, it was like staring at a gold mine, she leaned against him, and he wrapped his arm around her, "You still like the plain vanilla?" he asked her, and she looked at him and smiled, "You still remember." she smiled, and he blushed, "Well, of course, I mean, after all, plain vanilla is also my favorite." he said, and she just hugged him.

"Two scoops please." she ordered.

Spongebob had pulled out a seat for her to sit, he shook his head, "This has been the best day, ever." he said as he licked his cone, and she just smiled, she looked at him, she sighed, she couldn't remember the last time they were together like this.

The last time they were together like this, they were in that tree, when he'd proposed to her, and they'd kissed, the last time they were actually together, was when they were at that airport, when she was leaving for college, and after she left college, she'd left for the Navy, it had been nearly fifteen years since then, when they were both twenty.

He hadn't changed much, he was pretty much still the same, maybe a little taller, and, wider, he'd seemed to have matured a little since then, but he was still the sweet man she fell in love with all those years ago.

Spongebob looked up at her, she had looked away from him, blushing, he just smiled, the way she made him feel, it was unlike any other feeling, love with no end, his heart was light and airy, his heart swore high, and it wasn't coming down, for so long they'd been apart, and normally, long distance relationships never worked, but they made it work, for fifteen years.

He couldn't understand how anyone could hate her, she was perfect, and everything that he wanted in a woman. Spongebob sighed as he looked down at her hand at the ring that had been placed on her finger, and then the one he put back on his.

"You make me feel like i'm the luckiest man in the whole universe." he shook his head, and she looked up at him, her eyes were mesmerizing, the perfect shade of brown, he smiled, "You have, the most, beautiful eyes, you put even the brightest star in the night sky to shame." he smiled as he reached for her hand.

She smiled, her heart fluttered with a swarm of butterflies, he was such a sweet, romantic man, Laura blushed, and he chuckled, "The past fifteen years had been misery, every day i'd wake up, alone, in that empty bed, and how I'd just wish that you were there, but I couldn't get mad, you were doing something that you loved, and I loved you for that, and, even now looking at your perfect face makes me fall all over again." he shook his head, tears filled the rim of their eyes.

"I've missed you." she whispered, and he smiled as he leaned over the short table to kiss her, he rubbed his nose against hers while their lips brushed against one another, he looked at her lips before looking to her eyes, he reached up one of his hands to push her hair out of her face.

"Hmm." she moaned under her breath as he finally kissed her, she leaned in to deepen the kiss, they were still so soft, and warm, filled with love, he pulled back and smiled, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip, she just looked up at him before he slid back down to his seat to finish his ice cream.

Laura sighed, her face still red, she brushed her hair out of her face, "Hey, I gotta use the restroom real quick, hon." she said before she stood up and went to leave for the restroom when she'd suddenly bumped into someone, a crash was heard, and a few drops of melted ice cream hit the floor.

Laura stepped back to look up at the person she'd run into, a tall, big man, who wore a gallon of ice cream on his shirt before it had dropped to the floor, the man was gritting his teeth, his fists clenched.

"Oh my gosh, sir, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there I-" she gasped as she bent down to pick up the gallon with her free hand, "You need to watch where you're going! Is what you need." he poked her chest as she stood up, having Spongebob stand up, he placed his hand on the man's arm, "she said she was sorry sir, she didn't mean- gah." Spongebob yelped as he was pushed into a table.

The man turned back to Laura, who looked at her fiance, before looking back at the man in front of her, "You know, it's people like you who make this place a crappy place to live." he said, once again poking her in the chest, having her step back,.

"I, I said i was sorry sir, I'll buy you another thing of ice cream and-" "No!" he shouted as he smacked the gallon out of her hand, she gasped as it had hit her broken arm, "What is Your problem!" Spongebob shouted as he shoved the man, who looked at him, and shoved him back, "What makes you think you can push me around?" he questioned, and Spongebob just stepped back up to be held back by Laura.

"Robert, please." she said as she grabbed his arm, and he looked at her, she shook her head, it really wasn't worth it, he sighed, glaring at the man before looking back at Laura, she had tears in her eyes, he awed and hugged her, "Don't listen to that jerk, hon." he said as he rubbed her back.

The man scoffed, "It's no wonder why you're so messed up, you're with this loser, I mean, seriously, he's the best you could do?" he questioned, she glanced at Spongebob, before looking at the man, "H, he's not a loser." she shot back, and man scoffed again rolling his eyes.

"and how long are you going to keep telling yourself that?" he asked, and she bawled her fists, "For as long as I'm still alive, and you, don't know anything, he's perfect the way he is and- he's sure as heck, a lot better then you, just because you're sad, and depressed, and angry at the world for no reason, probably because your wife left you, doesn't mean you have to go around being mean to other people." she stomped her foot before she was yanked up by her shirt.

"And, who are you, some woman, to talk to me like that! What, your parents not teach you some manners, no? Well, I think someone ought to, and i'd be happy to - OPH!" the both of them dropped to the floor, the man cracked up his eye to be blinded again by a fist.

Laura looked up at Spongebob who was now furious, if it were possible he'd be on fire right about now, he had already punched the man, three times! The other man sat up, spit out some blood as the sponge gave him time to breathe.

"Who, do you think you are?" the man asked, and Spongebob shook his head as he picked the man up by his shirt, "Who gave you the authority to yell, and put your dirty smelly hands on my woman!" he shouted at him before he punched him again and then forced him to look back at his face again.

"Spongebob-" Laura softly whispered, as she attempted to reach out for him but she couldn't, so she covered her mouth, it didn't seem safe to step in at the moment, he just looked so angry, so she stood back and watched.

"Just because you couldn't watch were you were walking, and just because you're a big, scary man, you think you can bully everyone smaller than you, especially a woman! It's no wonder why you don't have a wife, I'd leave too, and you still think it's ok to pick on them, you think it's ok, to put your hands, on my Fiance! Well, You've got a lesson or two to learn." he spat before he continued to punch the man until he was pulled off by at least three different men.

Spongebob pushed the guys back before he charged back at the man who had little time to stand up, he gripped the man by his collar, and brought him close to him, the man was shaking in fear, "No more, p, please." he cried, Spongebob shook his head, "You shouldn't be asking me, ask her, apologize, now!" Spongebob shouted as he shoved in front of Laura.

The man looked at her, and she looked at Spongebob, "Sp, Spongebob-" "Say you're sorry!" Spongebob shouted, and the began to apologize, but it wasn't enough, "That doesn't sound convincing enough." Spongebob said as he shoved the man to his knees, and the man began to sob, "I, I'm sorry, I, I didn't mean it, I'm really sorry, please, forgive me." he begged, and Laura frowned, she looked at Spongebob.

Maybe he had taken this a little too far? Spongebob smiled as he dropped the man to the floor before he stepped over him, she was a little shocked when he pulled her in for a kiss, "Spongebob." she softly whispered as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Come on, baby, let's get out of here." he suggested as he took her hand, and she nodded, she sighed, wiping her eyes, "Why would you do that?" she asked him, and he cocked his brow, "Do what? Stick up for you?" he asked, she hesitated, but nodded, and he scoffed, kicking a stone.

" Maybe it's got something to do with me loving you so much, I mean, it's not even a joke, I would kill for you, you mean the world to me, and, not only that, no man should ever talk to a woman like that, or, put his hands on her, that's not a man, he's not a man." Spongebob shook his head, and she smiled, "I'm glad to be home." she said, and he smiled, squeezing her hand as they stopped in front of the krusty krab doors.

She leaned down to kiss him, he smiled, chuckling, "I'll see you after work, and maybe, we can go on a real date, just you, and me, and then after that, we can go through those magazines you mentioned." he smiled before they kissed again, she smiled, looking down at his lips before looking back at his eyes, he held her hips close to his.

She smiled, shaking her head, "I can't wait." she said as she leaned back down to him, "I don't care where we go, or what we do, as long as we're together, it's a date." she booped his nose, and he just giggled, kissing her hand, "Now, I've got to get inside, Krabs will kill me if i'm but a second late." he said as he rolled his eyes.

Laura sighed, she smiled and brushed her bangs out of her face, "Alright, sponge, I'll see you tonight." she said as they hugged and kissed one last time before he threw on his hat and walked inside, acting like he'd just conquered the planet.

Well, here's chapter two guys, it's, slightly edited, just a bit ^^


	3. Chapter 3

The door shut to the Pineapple house, shiny black shoes squeaked through the house, leading to the upstairs master bedroom. Spongebob leaned against the side of the door as he watched Laura check herself out in the mirror.

She gasped when his arms wrapped around her and she was brought in a hug, he kissed her shoulder as he stared through the mirror at her face, "You're beautiful" he said as he kissed her again, she smiled before she turned around to face him, he looked up at her and smiled as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

She smiled as she took the bouquet and brought them to her nose, she stared at him, and smiled behind the flowers, "You look very handsome." she said, and he blushed, kicking his foot, "Awe shucks." he looked up at her, "You ready to go?" he asked, and she smiled again, bringing the flowers down, "Yeah, I can't wait." she said as she took his hand and he began to lead her downstairs.

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed." he said as he held his hands in front of her eyes as he guided her to a secure spot in the Bikini Bottom park, he'd actually planned this night a couple days before, and just needed the right time, and, why not now?

Spongebob smiled as he uncovered her eyes and stepped in front of her, "You can, open your eyes now." he said, and she opened them, she dropped her jaw, she couldn't gasp, she covered her mouth as she looked out at the picnic that he'd laid out, a lantern on one of the corners, tiny strings of light were hung up in the coral tree, there was a lake just a few yards away from them, which was also filled with water lanterns.

She looked at him as he stepped back, holding out his hand for her to take, "I've been planning this night, ever since the day you left, I just never got around to actually, setting it up, until now." he said as he took her hand and walked her to the blanket.

"I know it's no fancy restaurant, like you probably thought it would be, but-" she shook her head, "it's amazing." she shook her head, and he smiled, he let out a breath that he'd been holding in, "Oh, thank goodness, this means that I tried something right." he sighed in relief, and she smiled, looking at the lights, she shook her head.

He really was one of the most romantic guys you could ever meet, she looked down at the mini grill that he'd brought out earlier, he lifted up the lid to expose two slices of steak, with grilled veggies, she bit her lip and held her stomach as it growled, all that stuff looked amazing.

She looked up at him as he poured her a glass of wine, he wasn't much of a drinker, but he would take part on, several occasions, like tonight. The two of them just sat there, nothing had really been said, other then, that the food was good, or a few jokes here and there, a few laughs.

Sometimes it was just nice to sit back an enjoy eachothers company in silence, he would look at her every few minutes, and think what he did to get so lucky, to have someone a great as her, she looked up at the stars , taking in the beauty, it was such a perfect night.

Spongebob sighed as he looked up as well, he gasped when he seen a star shoot across the sky, he then closed his eyes and made a wish, she looked at him, "What'd you wish for?" she asked him, and he opened his eyes and looked at her, he smiled, he didn't know why that wish started to make him tear up, but then again, he sort of knew.

He laughed, "If I told you, it wouldn't come true, would it?" he asked, and she laughed, and he sighed looking at her smile, "I just wished that, we could spend forever like this, that, you'd never leave again, that you'll stay, and finally marry me." he smiled, and she stopped she looked at him, and he wasn't joking.

"Oh, Spongebob." she said as she crawled over to him and leaned against his chest, he rubbed her shoulder, she looked up at him, and he sighed, "I'm in love with you, Laura." he informed her, he shook his head, "and, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you, I'd continue to wait for you if I had to but, I would really rather have you home safe with me, and not fight another man's war." he said, and she looked away.

"I'm proud of you, for proving yourself, I worship you for that, I bet if it weren't for you, we'd all be doomed, but I would rather be with you in a world that's doomed, then be in a world that's perfect without you." he said as they teared up, and he wiped her eyes, "Fifteen years, is a long time to wait, especially when I'd wake up on the left side of the bed, and you weren't on my right." he said as she looked away.

"Each night for fifteen years, i'd fall asleep, thinking of you, staring at your pictures and wondering where you could be and what you could be thinking, if you could be thinking of me, while counting the days, while I could fall asleep into a dream where you were finally with me, and we're, holding hands, we're married, with, at least, three kids, one of which look JUST like you, and then, everyday, I'd wake up, thinking that you're somehow, still with me, and I'm expecting you to be next to me, but instead-" tears fill his eyes, "I woke up, every morning, and you weren't there, and, i could remember, how much I wished you were home with me, and, I could be mad, I couldn't, not while I knew you were out, doing something important, not while I knew, that we would be together again someday, and that day, was today, and now, we're together, and I'm just wishing on that little star, that you don't leave me again, and that you marry me this time." he said, and she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

It wasn't like this was just about him, he didn't know what it was like over there, when they were fighting, when she would wake up, some days she'd be sea sick, or just, homesick, wishing that she could see him, and that he could hold her in his arms, and kiss her, and love her the only way he could, he was right, fifteen years was a long time, but they were over, they were finally together, and she wasn't planning on going anywhere, she served her time, she proved herself, and now it was time to settle down with the man whos been there all along.

"I'm glad you're home, and almost, unharmed." he said as he glanced at her cast, he reached to pet her face, he smiled, "I've missed you, so much." he shook his head as he kissed her forehead, "Sp, Spongebob." she teared up, and he smiled as he brought her in for a kiss.

Laura moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he put her on his lap, he panted as he kissed her neck, he looked back up at her, he smiled as they pulled apart, they weren't quite ready for that level yet, he smiled and kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear that he loved her.

Laura sighed as they laid down on the sheet and she laid on his chest, staring at the stars, they could fall asleep here, right now if they wanted to, and maybe they would, the night was young, and it didn't look like it would rain, so why not?

* * *

Evil laughter filled the chum bucket as the evil little genius worked on a metal contraption. Karen wheeled into the room to check on him, he'd been in here all day, working, "What is it that you're working on now?" she asked him, and he laughed.

"It's my latest scheme yet, after i'm done with this here device, the Krabby Patty secret formula, will me mine!" he laughed out loud before he choke on a ball of spit and began to cough.

To Be Continued.. In Legless.


End file.
